


Rare Pair March Prompts: MariBlanc

by mysticminou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Chat Noir, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Birthday, Bruises, Character Study, Competition, Confessions, Cuddling, Date Night, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Favorite, First Dates, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Hobbies, Hurt/Comfort, I thought I lost you, Ice Cream for Lovers, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Lights, Living Together, Made with Love, Mild Language, Multi, Nap Time, Rain, Romance, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Sleepovers, Sports, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Unplanned Pregnancy, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and one-shots based on the Rare Pair March Prompts. Tags to be updated as story progresses. Chapters do not follow any specific time line and are not connected unless otherwise stated. Each chapter can stand alone unless otherwise stated.





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanc scared her, but she would never confess that out loud.

The leather was soft and supple beneath her hands. Her throat hurt from how tightly it was constricted to hold in her sobs. The cat man nuzzled closer to her face and the girl barely contained her shiver of disgust. His arms constricted tighter around her in his sleep as he let out another soft snore.

Marinette blinked her eyes and tears escaped her shattering façade. Despite Chat Blanc’s warm body and her thick comforter, Marinette shivered.

She missed her Kitty.

Blanc scared her, but she would never confess that out loud. Especially to him. He was so temperamental and while he swore he would always protect her, she was scared if she ever told him the truth, he would be angry enough to allow the akuma more power over him.

He nuzzled her again and Marinette’s shaky fingers scratched through his unruly hair. “I love you, Princess…” he mumbled before stilling; his soft snores bleeding into purrs.

“You too…Kitty…”


	2. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twinkling fairy lights strung across her balcony reflected off his blindingly white leather suit and the silver bell at his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going out of order, I suppose. I intended this to be for "Cuddling" and then "First Kiss," but it somehow just didn't work out.

It had been two weeks since Chat Noir had been akumatized. Marinette and Tikki had been watching their backs every moment since. For some reason, the white leather cat came to her every night. Tikki had been hesitant at first, but gave into Marinette’s plan of fishing answers out of him. And that had been Marinette’s plan the first night she opened her trap door to him.

And the second, the third…

By the tenth day, she realized she needed his company as much as he desired hers.

Tikki angrily buzzed around her head as Marinette lay across her chaise; her marine eyes locked on her window and ever lowering sun. He would be there soon. And that did not bring her the fear it once did. She found a giddiness bubbling inside her that she had once only felt in Adrien’s presence.

Adrien…

He’d disappeared once Chat Noir did. At first, she thought it coincidence. But, as the days stretched on and none of their friends had heard from him, save Nathalie’s excuse of him being away for a publicity event, Marinette’s mind began to wonder to dangerous territories. She ripped a poster or two down from her walls and scrawled black masks and cat ears across Adrien’s pictures in black marker. Only once the tears had dried, did Tikki finally admit to what she learned that night with Dark Owl.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

And Chat Noir was Chat Blanc.

“This needs to end, Marinette,” Tikki continued to scold her. “Plagg has been fighting the akuma for thirteen days! He won’t be able to hold in much longer. And once Plagg loses to it, Hawk Moth will have complete control of Adrien and his Miraculous. You can’t keep coddling him!”

Marinette blinked at Tikki tiredly. “I can’t fight him, Tikki. I love him.” The words were robotic and monotone. She’d been repeating them nightly since she realized her friend and partner were the same. Since she realized the same boy that loved Ladybug, but came to Marinette when he was heartbroken, was also the kind and gentle boy that offered her a smile and a laugh after she had been rude to him. That the Gabriel poster boy was the same boy who slept in Ladybug pajamas.

Tikki’s face crumbled under Marinette’s response. “If you truly love him, Marinette, you would end this pain for him.”

Anger twisted across Marinette’s face as she shot up into a sitting position. “I’m doing the best I can! I’ve told you since day one, I wasn’t cut out for this! And I guess I was right! If fighting Adrien is how I’m supposed to defeat Hawk Moth, then count me out!” Marinette fingered her left Miraculous. “If fighting Chat is the only way…” She shook her head as a tear sparkled from her eye. Her anger fizzled out. Tikki was right. “We can’t go to Master Fu, Tikki. He follows me and if he found Master…” Marinette sighed heavily. “I honestly don’t know what to do…Does he…does he know I’m Ladybug?”

Tikki shook her large head and buzzed closer to her Chosen. The fairy offered a soft nuzzle to the girl’s cheek. “No. If he did, he would have surely taken the Miraculous by now.”

Marinette’s gaze went back to the window. There was only a tiny sliver of sun across the horizon. Chat would be there soon. Drawing in a shaky breath, Marinette made a promise she wasn’t sure how to keep. “Just give me one more night with him, Tikki. I’ll come up with some plan tomorrow, but give me this last night with, ok?”

Tikki sighed heavily and vibrated her little body against Marinette’s cheek. The goddess fluttered towards Marinette’s desk where she would hide for the remainder of the night. Before vanishing into the spare drawer filled with fabric and stuffing scraps that Tikki had nested in the last two weeks, Tikki nodded. “Very well. One more night.” Leaving behind a puff of faint pink magical glitter that slowly wisped away, Tikki vanished into her nest.

As the last of Tikki’s sparkled faded, the knock she expected came from above her bed. Mechanically, Marinette stood with a slow turn and went to the ladder that would take her to Chat Blanc. Her heart pounded in her chest as she gazed up at her skylight. The twinkling fairy lights strung across her balcony reflected off his blindingly white leather suit and the silver bell at his throat. Though it was cast in shadow, Marinette could faintly make out the lines of his unruly golden hair.

His glowing magenta eyes pierced the darkness of the night and her room to bore into her own. Trapped within his spell, Marinette climbed quickly towards the skylight. Though her heart still thundered, her hands were steady as she unlocked the door and moved aside for her partner. Blanc slithered down to her side; the window snapping shut behind him loudly in the quiet room.

She had never wanted to be a movie star. She was terrible at improve, but as that slap echoed in her ears and Blanc gathered her in his arms, she felt like an actress after the clapperboard had announced the new scene. Marinette clutched Blanc a little tighter to her.

His sharp claws brushed through her hair so tenderly. “Princess,” his lips were so close to her ear and she shivered as he felt his breath and the brush of his lips. “You’re trembling.”

Marinette knew Tikki would scold her again in the morning. She knew her own regret would eat her alive because Adrien, Chat, this boy she secretly loved, would never remember any of this after tomorrow. She pulled away and searched his magenta eyes for some recognition of her silly kitty, but found nothing. Just a swirling toxic void of blankness.

A quiet sob shook her chest as she managed out, “I love you,” passed her swollen lymph nodes.

Chat Blanc’s kiss was ferocious. His fangs clicked against her teeth and his mouth moved in large, quick patterns that she struggled to match. It was nothing like her kiss with Chat Noir. This was all angry pent up emotions.

When he finally released her, she gasped to catch her breath. Chat Blanc’s hands tightened on her body as he moved them to lay down in her bed. She blinked as her head hit her soft pillow. Chat Blanc’s smile was no longer crazed for the first time since she’d welcomed him to her bed.

Now, it was kind and gentle. The kind of smile that should be accompanied by laughter and thunder. It was the smile of a boy in the rain.

It was the smile of the boy she loved.


	3. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ladybug went away, he could cuddle his Princess forever.

Memories were fleeting. He could remember the darkness clearly. There were swirls of violet and patterns of red, but mostly vast blankness. Angry galaxies swirled in his mind as a voice whispered seductive words to him. At one point, those whispered promises would have been revolting.

_‘Give me Ladybug’s Miraculous and I’ll keep the girl safe.’_

So many akumas. Bug Eyes had trouble keeping up. He himself had gotten exhausted. Yet Hawk Moth was relentless. Somehow, he had seen that night on Marinette’s balcony. He had mistaken it for what it was.

That Chat had loved her.

And maybe he did; if his heart stopping fear each time those little black butterflies danced towards her. Maybe the nightmares of her bloody and broken were the final piece of his puzzled emotions.  Were those nightmares his own or did Hawk Moth implant them? The more he tried to figure it out, the more muddled everything became. It was easier to just fight Bug Eyes.

Those gemstone eyes of hers were swimming when they met that night. _‘Please, Kitty. Don’t do this. Fight him.’_

Why couldn’t she understand? Marinette was in trouble and it was his fault. If Ladybug just went away, then Hawk Moth wouldn’t need to attack anyone. Specifically, Marinette. If Ladybug went away, he could cuddle his Princess forever.

And maybe he did love Marinette.

And that was why he decided to end this. Now. Tonight.

Ladybug was on her knees before him; the fight had simply gone out of her. She was babbling nonsense about having always loved him. He ignored her as he called upon his power; his destruction, her destruction.

Angry galaxies swirled in his hand as a voice whispered seductive words to him. All it took was one gentle touch and Ladybug crumbled away.

The nightmares of Marinette bloody and broken never went away.

_‘I’ve never been lucky with love either...’_


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, Ladybug felt like Chat Noir had betrayed her...To the outsiders, it clearly was a betrayal to her, to Paris...Marinette chuckled bitterly at her own betrayal...

Never would Marinette had left her house in Ladybug's colors without a mask. Yet, that night she found herself walking towards the Tower in black skinny jeans and a red hoodie with its hood concealing her face. It was nearing midnight, but she couldn’t risk her face being revealed just yet. Since the broadcast on the Ladyblog three days ago, Paris had been under strict lock down. She could not risk being captured by a random police officer on patrol. She needed to lure him out.

Chat Blanc.

She blamed herself for it. She should have been more careful and planned for when something like this would happen. Yet, it never made it made on her list after the Guardian and kwamis assured her it could never happen. She also didn’t anticipate that the boy behind the leather would reject his Miraculous. That he would welcome the purple butterfly.

Deep down, Ladybug felt like Chat Noir had betrayed her. He was the only reason she didn’t walk away in the beginning. He had always been there for her. But, he welcomed the dark magic. He gave his ring away to their enemy and joined them. To the outsiders, it clearly was a betrayal to her, to Paris.

Tikki urged her against this plan. The tiny goddess wanted her to ask Fu was the Fox Miraculous and bring Rena back onto the team. Marinette had never seen Tikki truly angry, but when Hawk Moth hacked the Ladyblog and broadcasted the message across the world that Chat Noir had joined him, Tikki was furious. Glittering pink magic swirled around the kwami as her trail and antenna bristled in pure fury.

It had not taking much prodding for Tikki to disclose the truth about her kwami partner. Apparently, it was common for Plagg to be used for evil or for his kittens to be killed in battle. Marinette felt pity for the kwami she had not met.

But she still couldn’t hate Chat Noir.

Standing under the Tower bathed in the artificial glow of the security lights, Marinette finally accepted the truth.

Ladybug had tried so hard to push him away. They were partners. There was no way for them to be together. Maybe after Hawk Moth was defeated they could reveal themselves and see what happened. Maybe if she had never met Adrien. Maybe if she had been stronger. Ladybug fought it. But Marinette, the clumsy baker’s daughter behind the mask had fallen for her partner. Marinette chuckled bitterly at her own betrayal.

She loved Chat Noir.

It had only taken losing him to realize the truth. It had only taken seeing grainy security footage on the news of an imposture wearing his face and perverting his smile to make her realize it.

And so, with her heart pounding and her eyes burning from the tears, she waited for him. Truly, it would have been much easier for her to be Ladybug. But Ladybug couldn’t save him. Ladybug would never last in a fight with him now that her armor had been cracked. It would take the girl beneath the spots. The girl that had fallen for the boy with the cat puns and silly grins.

Truthfully, Chat Blanc had no reason to come to her. With her face obscured, she could have been any random girl and he would have no reason to seek her out. Maybe it was the red of her jacket or he was just bored because Blanc did not keep her waiting long. Marinette watched as he appeared in the shadows on the outer edge of the Tower’s blinding security lights. He couldn’t hide very long; not with that suit so white it was appalling to her.

He paced towards her; his tail swaying behind him. “You must be pretty stupid,” he drawled. She shivered because Hawk Moth had even twisted his voice. And it most certainly did not make her body heat in a pleasant way as his seductive purr wrapped around her. Marinette remained silent in fear her voice would shake. His magenta eyes gleamed wickedly as he stalked ever closer. “Maybe Ladybug sent you. You don’t exactly blend in, little lady.”

Her hands fisted. He had better at least think she was Marinette or she would beat that damned smirk off his face. That was her nickname and she would not let him throw it around to seduce other girls. He chuckled at her obvious anger. “Did I strike a nerve?”

He was on her in a second and ripping the hood from her head. She yelped in pain when the fistful of cloth also yanked her hair. Using his leverage on her jacket, he yanked Marinette firmly against his lithe body. His nose buried into the nap of her neck and he inhaled deeply. “What was it, Princess?” He purred against her skin and she shivered. “Did you think I was throwing your nickname around carelessly?” He nosed up the column of her neck to nuzzle her cheek. “I could smell you a mile away,” he hummed before licking her cheek. “So tell me, why is the Princess away from her tower, hmm?” His hand tilted her head back as he moved a few inches away. Those swirling eyes burned into her own.

Marinette searched his eyes for some glimmer of her Kitty. Some tiny speck that he was still there. “Kitty…” was all she could manage out before his lips stole her words and breath.

Chat Blanc devoured her. And she let him.

Ladybug was the strong one. Marinette was the clumsy one.

Marinette was the one that betrayed Paris that night.

 

 


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Sick Day
> 
> Bonus Tumblr Fluff Prompt: Marinette is sick with a cold and can't sleep. Blanc wakes up from Marinette's twisting and turning and has to entertain Marinette somehow until they fall asleep.

Chat Blanc held the power to destroy anything he touched. He could do anything, kill anyone. He was quite possibly the most lethal akuma Hawk Moth had ever created. Closing away Adrien’s emotions except for his cat tendencies proved to be his ultimate weakness. Blanc was certain Hawk Moth was no doubt three crystal decanters of brandy to the wind.

Because the one night that Hawk Moth finally got his greedy little paws on one half of Paris’ crime fighting duo, was the night that one Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sick with a sinus infection. And that is how Chat Blanc found himself playing nurse maid to the object of his desires.

The akuma grunted as Marinette elbowed him once more in the gut. Despite the magical suit, he was certain he was black and blue. The cat boy clutched Marinette’s wrists in a firm grip and nudged the girl’s legs with his foot. “Princess,” he hissed in frustration.

The girl peaked open a bleary eye and sniffled pitifully. “Go home,” she croaked out in her raspy voice before another coughing fit took her breath away. Blanc stroked tender claws through the girl’s matted hair to calm her as the fit slowly died away. He pulled her closer and her warm little body burned him.

“I can’t leave you like this, Princess,” he grumbled. Hawk Moth certainly wanted him to leave the girl and lure out Ladybug, but Blanc was going to stay true to his promise to protect her.

Marinette wheezed out a laugh, her chest rattling with the congestion that plagued her. “You’ll get sick,” she breathed. Blanc’s smile was affectionate and for a moment, Marinette forgot that her kitty was akumatized. She thought of rain showers and candles; her throat burned as emotion welled within her. “Love you…” she rasped out to both of their surprise.

“That’s the fever talking,” Blanc grumbled, his tail sliding over his hip to curl around her petite waist. “Besides, you really love that jerk who stood you up.” Blanc swore he would kill the guy if Marinette ever told him the name. Marinette deserved better than that. He had seen her that night and…He knew exactly how she felt. To be ignored and played with. Marinette was not some toy. Ladybug could hurt, crush, or destroy him, but Blanc swore he would never let his Princess feel that way again. “You’re too good. You know that, right?”

Her shoulders barely raised in shrug as Marinette burrowed deeper into his burning warmth. “Tell me why…” She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes.

He rose a brow beneath his mask. “Why you’re good?”

Marinette shook her head and lifted a frail hand to splay over his chest, his heart. “Akuma…”

Oh. She wanted to know why Hawk Moth had chosen him. What had been the breaking point? Chat’s tail tightened around Marinette. “I…I didn’t want to be alone anymore. Ladybug told me there was someone else and I know I said I would wait; that her friendship was more important to me. But,” he breathed in deeply. His lungs expanded and he released the breath on a loud sigh. “After I few days, I realized I had lied to her and she hates liars. I knew she could never love me then. That I would never be good enough for her.”

An especially loud wheeze beneath him sharpened his attention onto the girl curled around him. His lips twitched into a small smile at seeing Marinette asleep once more. He nuzzled the girl’s cheek with his nose. “And then,” he whispered. “I thought of this Princess who deserved to be protected. A kind, sweet Princess whose heart had been crushed, too. I wanted to keep her safe. To keep her from ever being hurt again like that starry night.”

He rested his head against her kitty pillow and closed his eyes as he let sleep take hold of his mangled mind. “A silver ring was a small price to pay…”


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to take her on date nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be fluffly, dangit. Why is there angst in my fluff?

Chat Blanc gazed down at the girl curled up in the loft bed. She cuddled a large, grey kitty plush and the boy wished it was him. He reached out a hand only to have to stopped by the window glass separating him from the girl he had once considered a friend.

How could he have ever thought of her as a friend? She was so much more than that. Marinette was his best friend. Or so he wished.

He wished he could go to her, that he could take her in his arms again. That she wouldn’t look at him with such fear as she had earlier. Like Ladybug had.

He wanted to take her on date nights. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to love her.

But when he had shown up at the school earlier that day in his new suit, the pure terror in her eyes was enough to send him away before Ladybug even had a chance to question him.

Blanc had given up everything for her. And Marinette had rejected him.

The clawed hand resting upon the glass curled into a fist as new anger pulsed through him; no doubt Hawk Moth was feeding off it like a leach, but Blanc could not beat it down. When she had gone on the date with Evillustrator, she had seemed happy. He wanted her to look at him like that. And once or twice, she had blessed him with those sparkling ocean eyes so lovingly turned upon him.

“I gave up everything for you…” He whispered. And just like everyone else, she didn’t care. She’d played him, and like a fool, he fell for it.

Hawk Moth whispered to him and Blanc knew what he had to do.

“Cataclysm,” Blanc called moments before the shattering glass raining down woke Marinette. The girl gazed up at him in terror once more as she clutched an odd stuffed animal to her chest. Blanc’s lips curled into a twisted grin as he greeted her. “Hello, Little Lady…”

Marinette screamed as he pounced; his Cataclysm blazing once more.


	7. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their teamwork had always been effortless...Their teamwork had always been difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how you fluff, right??

Working with Chat Noir had been easy. Their teamwork had always been effortless. Looks would be enough to convey directions, tactics. Moving against and with his body was second nature to Marinette. His touch was familiar and his scent soothing.

Sweat and leather. That’s what he smelled like. There was an undertone of Eau De Parfum and sometimes Marinette wondered how Chat could afford such an expensive cologne. But, now, Marinette knew.

Working with Adrien Agreste had been awkward. Their teamwork had always been difficult. Looks would be enough to convey shyness, kindness. Moving against and with his body was a dream to Marinette. His touch sent shocks through her nervous system and his scent belonged to Chat Noir.

Marinette tried to convey her feelings with her eyes to Adrien’s new persona. Her words had proven to be useless. Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears before a glowing butterfly outline appeared across Chat’s blanc mask. Hawk Moth fed lies to Adrien, to Chat, and the boy slapped her. Marinette had tumbled backwards in her typical graceless fashion before crumbling to the cobblestoned ground.

Blanc’s magenta eyes darkened as the glowing butterfly directed him forward. A fire of white erupted across his hand and Marinette felt honest fear pool in her stomach.

He was going to kill her.

Marinette smiled despite the tears falling from her eyes. She smiled at Adrien, at Chat, at the boy she loved and the boy she trusted. Her smile was kind and forgiving, because even in the end, she could never hate him. No matter what form he took, he was still her crush and her friend. He was her partner.

She was glad she had banished Tikki at the beginning of the fight. That she had revealed herself and forced the goddess far away with the Miraculous. Because the instant Marinette had seen the akuma of the day, she knew this was going to be it.

This was going to be the end.

She giggled and it made him pause with a frown. “Why are you smiling?” His voice was twisted, but it was still his voice. It was still the voice she cherished.

A clap of thunder rumbled in the distance. A drop or two of rain tapped Marinette’s head.

Marinette lifted a scraped hand to her damp cheek. Her faint cuts burned as she blotted at her tears. “This is how it started, Kitty,” she answered. “This time, I’m the scared one and you’re angry. But, it’s okay.” Her smile didn’t falter as the cat boy kneeled before her; the white flames dancing so close to her, yet he held them at bay. “Maybe the next Ladybug will make you happy. I hope she can save you, Kitty, Adrien. I hope she loves you just as much as I do.”

And she closed her eyes to wait for the end.

Marinette didn’t see her choice as giving up. It was all part of her plan. Surely by now, Tikki had found the next Ladybug. She would be here soon and could save Chat Blanc. Marinette could not do that. She could not hurt Adrien. It was her turn to repay her debt to him. To the boy who had risked his life for her time and time again. If her death could free Adrien from his pain, then she would pay that price.

It was irrational.

But she loved him.

She felt the heat of his flames but never the burn. She heard crumbling rock and a choking gasp. Marinette fluttered her eyes open when Blanc meekly asked, “Did you really mean that?”

Chat Blanc’s shoulders were slumped as his destructive hand lay in a pile of ground rocks. The fragile boy was curling in on himself as if he was the one preparing for the final blow.

His poisonous orchid eyes met hers and Marinette held her breath as he clarified his question. “Do you really love me?”

Her breath came out in a soft laugh. “Yeah, I do.”

Adrien lurched forward to pull the girl close. One arm wrapped around her waist as his opposite hand tangled in her hair that had long since fallen from her twin tails. He buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed.

Marinette held her white cat close as the heavenly dam burst above them.


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever he, I, did to hurt you, please forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not technically MariBlanc, but have some Adrienette with a dose of MariBlanc?? I think I'll explore more of this in later prompts.

“You don’t remember anything?”

That pained her. So much.

Adrien’s memories of his time of Chat Blanc were gone. It was like every other time he had been struck with an akuma’s power. He had absolutely no recollection from the moment he was possessed until she had freed him. Marinette should be happy that he didn’t remember his desires to kill her masked self or how he basically stalked her civilian self. That he could not remember how Hawk Moth perverted their relationship into lies and deception.

But it also meant that Chat Blanc was gone forever. That she would never be able to reach that tormented soul that had searched for her. The part of Adrien that preferred her regular self. The part of Adrien that was just as messed up as she was. The not perfect part.

Adrien shook his head. “I told you, bug. Everything’s just blank.” He took her hands in his and his sparkling eyes begged for her forgiveness. “Whatever he, I, did to hurt you, please forgive me.” His hands tightened around her own and she offered him a small smile.

“It’s okay…” She lied.


	9. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tom! Marinette's door is stuck!" Sabine screamed below them.

Cardboard boxes surrounded her. Seeing all her childhood memories boxed up and labeled created a tight feeling in her chest. Her anxiety bubbled up; causing her to trip more frequently and her hand to shake as she labeled another box. Her usually neat handwriting was progressively worse as the line of boxes neared her current perch on the floor. Sighing, Marinette rolled her wrist to release the tension and crack a stiff joint. Marking through the scrawl with a thick line, Marinette attempted to rewrite the label.

"It's just for a year, Marinette. And then you can move back!" Tikki reminded her.

Marinette offered a shaky grin. "I know, but it's so hard! I've never been away from home so long!" The university she had been accepted to had a policy requiring first year students to live on campus. It had been explained at orientation, but Marinette's anxiety had prevented her from listening. She knew this would be a necessary evil to jumpstart her dreams for designing, but when she told Adrien, she felt so lost at seeing him heartbroken. He'd plastered on that model smile for her and said exactly what Tikki had been repeating.

It's just a year. You'll be back. You can easily visit on weekends and breaks. Heck, she could even stop in for lunch once or twice a week depending on her schedule.

But it would still be difficult to sleep in a strange bed each night and have to share her space with a total stranger. It would certainly make hiding Tikki that much more difficult, too.

"I wish Adrien could come with me," she admitted. He'd gotten accepted to a different university on the other side of town without a policy requiring on campus living. "Next year, we'll be getting a flat together. I'll just have to focus on that until this year's over," she decided as she capped her marker. "I think that was the last box. Are you ready for a snack, Tikki?"

The fairy nodded enthusiastically as the young woman stood from her crouched position. Tikki made a few loops in the air to show her excitement as Marinette maneuvered around boxes to find her door. "I hope I didn't cover it with boxes!" Marinette worried as she gently shoved a lightweight box aside with her foot. Tikki paused in her loops as she fluttered towards one of the bigger boxes.

"Oops! I think this one did end up over the door, Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed as she pointed a paw towards where one of the heavier boxes had halfway covered her trapdoor.

Marinette smacked her forehead. "I can't believe I actually did! That's one of the boxes I needed Papa to carry down for me!" Marinette placed her hands on the box and began to scoot it aside when the trap door above her bed shattered.

The two females screamed as glass shards and a white figure plummeted onto her bed. Footsteps from below rushed up the stairs as Sabine called out for Marinette. Marinette stumbled backwards, knocking the box further onto the door. Sabine pounded on the trap door to Marinette's left as the girl watched in open mouthed horror as the white figure on her bed gracefully jumped from her loft to stand across the room from her.

"Tom! Marinette's door is stuck!" Sabine screamed below them.

Marinette scrambled to her feet with Tikki hovering at her shoulder. "A-Adrien?" There was no way her boyfriend could be akumatized. Hawk Moth had been stopped a year ago. "Kitty, what-"

In a flash, Adrien was upon her. His white clawed fingers gripped her chin as he leered at her. Up close, Marinette could make out more details of his new look. His suit and ears were of course white. His bell was silver and his hair unrulier than he wore it as Chat Noir. But his eyes…They were toxic and full of hatred. They were not the beautiful emeralds she had come to love so much. They were like rubellite tourmaline gemstones. Cold, hard, and unreachable.

"Don't act surprised, Princess." He hissed. "You can't hide from me."

She blinked in confusion. "Hide? Adrien, I'm not-"

"I'm not him! Adrien's gone!" He shrieked as he roughly jerked his hand away from her face. Marinette stumbled but quickly regained her footing; the floor vibrated below her as her parents tried to reach her. "Chat Noir, Adrien, they were both weak."

Marinette swallowed and exchanged a look with Tikki. "Then…who are you?" She whispered.

"Chat Blanc," he purred as he slinked closer. Marinette flinched as he reached for her and it angered him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is your white knight not good enough, either? You rejected your pretty prince and black knight. You're a very fickle princess." He reared back his hand and backhanded her.

Tikki screeched as her chosen fell back onto her rear. Anger burned in her eyes as glared up at Chat Blanc; her cheek red and slowly turning a light purple shade. Those lethal eyes softened at seeing her injury and Chat Blanc lurched towards her. "Princess, I'm so sorry!"

Marinette jerked her head away from his suddenly tender touch. "I want Adrien back."

His lips curled back and Marinette shivered at seeing that he had fangs. "You didn't want him before. You were going to leave him. Just like everyone else."

Tikki grabbed a chunk of Chat Blanc's hair and pulled. The cat roared in anger and swatted the fairy away. Marinette screamed as Tikki smacked against the wall and plopped to the floor. Tikki did not hover back up. "Tikki!"

Her cry brought Chat Blanc's attention back onto her. "Adrien couldn't handle the thought of being alone again. He just wanted an escape." His grin was crooked and crazed as he tilted his head to the side; his ears flicking for a moment. "Did you know the Miraculous are tied to the holder's emotions? Adrien wanted to disappear. So, the Miraculous gave him a way out."

Marinette was beyond confused. "What does that even mean?"

Chat Blanc moved closer to Marinette's face. "It means, Adrien didn't want to be Chat Noir anymore. Plagg had no choice but to grant that wish." His grabbed her shoulders and forced her closer. "I promise. It won't hurt, Bugaboo."

Marinette's pupils shrunk in horror as Chat Blanc called upon Cataclysm.

XXX

When Tom and Sabine finally broke in Marinette's room, Sabine's scream was heard down in the shop by the few customers waiting for Tom to return.

Marinette lay still on the ground, a small dribble of blood running from the corner of her pale lips. Adrien Agreste lay curled around her small body equally still. Around them, black scorch marks marred the floor as two small fairylike creatures wailed in sorrow.


	10. First Kiss -MariBlaDrien Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t remember their first kiss...“I don’t remember our first kiss,” he said as he gazed into her tearful eyes.

Marinette smiled up at Adrien as he took her empty plate. Her kitchen was small so he barely had to turn and take two steps to reach her skin. As the water ran over the plates, Marinette chewed her bottom lip nervously. She had invited Adrien over to break the news to him, but now that it was time, she felt her resolve crumbling. She thoroughly and completely loved him, but this bomb she held had the potential to shatter him. Again.

Adrien placed the clean dishes into her rack and turned to face her. He frowned at seeing her worried look and immediately dropped to his knees before her. “Bug?” She turned towards him, her delicate hands seeking his stronger ones. As their fingers threaded together, he probed again. “What’s wrong?”

Blinked her eyes closed, she licked her lips. “I’ve not been feeling well lately,” she admitted on a soft breath. His grip immediately tightened and her eyes opened slowly to lock with his. “I went to the doctor and she…well, um, I’m pregnant…”

She watched as his eyes darkened and his face hardened. This time her grip tightened. “I want to keep the baby,” she continued quickly before she lost him. “But, I’m not going to force you into anything…since, you know…”

A flicker of emotion passed through his eyes. “Is it his?”

Marinette nodded once. Yes. It belonged to Chat Blanc. “But that doesn’t make it any less yours, Adrien.”

When his father had akumatized him during the final battle, it had been grueling. Days had turned into a week and Marinette was running out of ideas. Blanc had come to her civilian self late one night and she crumbled. She begged for him to come back and confessed that she loved him. All of him. She supposed that her emotions had gotten carried away, because she had never meant to fall into bed with an akuma. Even if it was her kitty. And in the end, it hadn’t even cracked his possession. All it became was fodder for Gabriel to taunt Chat with during their fight the next day.

It had taken Ladybug’s transformation to fall and Marinette to be within inches of his Cataclysm for the spell to finally break.

And of course, Adrien remembered nothing of that week. He didn’t remember their first kiss. Or their first time together. Marinette felt sick that she had even allowed herself to sleep with him in that state. She should have been stronger. Every time Adrien came over he very pointedly would not look towards her bedroom. They had practically danced around the awkward situation. Now, they had to face it head on. Because one small urine dip had confirmed what her late period and rolling stomach had hinted at.

She choked back a sob as she released one of his hands to stroke his cheek. “Talk to me,” she begged quietly.

Adrien released her hand and stood. He pressed a kiss to her forehead gently before stroking her hair. “I don’t remember our first kiss,” he said as he gazed into her tearful eyes. “I don’t remember our first time together. But I swear, Marinette, I’m not going to leave you or make you do this alone. I love you and I’ll love our baby just as much.”

Her smile was crooked as a few tears escaped her eyes. “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue more with this particular story line.


	11. Alternate Universe - MariBlaDrien Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the story line started in Chapter 10 "First Kiss." 
> 
> Adrien moves Marinette into his flat. Chloe calls him out on his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More MariBlaDrien pregnancy?!?!

Adrien sat the last box in his former spare room onto the floor. Chloe was already rummaging through the boxes and loudly detailing the faults of each item. “It’s bad enough I lost my Adri-kins to Dupain-Cheng, but for my god-daughter to be surrounded by this garbage quality trash? Ridiculous. She should have just saved the time and ordered a trash service.” Chloe huffed as she tossed one of Marinette’s throw pillows towards the box. The pink polka-dotted material missed and plopped quietly to the beige carpeted floor. “Not to mention her color schemes. What, is she thirteen?”

Chloe clapped her hands together while turning to face Adrien. The young man shrugged at Chloe’s comment before plunking himself on the carpet and reaching for a box cutter. As he slipped the razor down the tape holding the box shut, Chloe moved closer. Frowning, she too sat on the ground.

“Look, I don’t debase my white pants for just anyone, Agreste,” she started. “So spill.”

Adrien placed the cutter to his side and opened Marinette’s box. More pink flashed cheerily up at him. “Promise me you won’t tell Marinette,” Adrien mumbled.

Rolling her blue eyes, Chloe huffed again. “Like I would tell her anything. She never listens to me anyway. If she had, she wouldn’t be four months pregnant with an akuma.”

Adrien winced at her choice of words. “There’s nothing wrong with Emma, Chlo. Every test came back fine.” He hated being reminded that there was a possibility something could be wrong with his daughter.

“Everything’s not fine, Adrien. If you think Marinette’s not noticed you spacing out, you’re stupid.” She roughly shoved the box away from them and scooted to sit before her friend. “I hate to say it, but Marinette’s struggling with this too. Do you honestly think she wanted to be pregnant this young? That she wanted to screw an angry, watered down version of you? No-pe.” She loudly popped her lips with the last syllable. “When you were…not around, she ignored everything we tried to tell her. She lost what little bit of a mind she had.”

Adrien finally looked up at Chloe. Marinette had always glossed over what exactly happened. Not to mention, he’d been busy with the fallout of the Agreste name after Nathalie and his father were arrested for their crimes. “Sure, you totally got the worst of it. But, I’m sick of watching you mope around. Nino and Marinette are annoying me about it.”

Adrien chewed his bottom lip for a moment before Chloe’s manicured finger flicked his forehead to stop him of the bad habit. “I’m just worried Marinette will feel tied to me now. I love her and our baby more than anything, but I can’t remember anything. I’ve barely been able to kiss her since she purified me. What if…What if she loved Blanc more than me?”

Chloe blinked slowly twice. “You’re stupid. You’re literally jealous of yourself.”

“What? No! He’s-“

“Chat Blanc was exactly like you. Sure, he wanted to kill Ladybug and acted like a feral animal, but he was you. He could not hurt Marinette because he loved her. _You_ could not hurt Marinette because _you_ love her. All your father did was make your emotions stronger,” she poked his chest. “In the end, though, none of it compared to how strong you feel for her. How strong she feels for you. She was going to risk it all for you.”

Chloe’s eyes darted behind him and she pushed herself up to her feet. “I loved you, Adrien. You are my best friend and she’s the only reason I’m letting you go so easily. You two need each other,” she tilted her head behind him and the young man glanced over his shoulder. His very pregnant fiancé stood in the doorway, her hand on her belly as she chewed her bottom lip. The instigator of Adrien’s new bad habit. “That being said, you two need to stop being idiots and actually talk about this.”


	12. Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Living Together
> 
> Bonus Tumblr Prompt: Every time Marinette undresses, Blanc notices something new and adorable about her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm totally going to make this cute and about her shoulder freckles!! It's going to be fluffy!!" - Me yesterday
> 
> "Well, crap." - Me now.

When Blanc dropped in on the girl, he had not expected her to so easily bend to his demands. He had expected her to fight back; to pound her tiny little fists against his muscular chest like a petulant child. He would probably chuckle before grabbing her stick like wrists. Would he have threatened her or made a joke? Maybe a joke just to see that adorable little frown cross her face. He could not seriously threaten her. His existence was solely based on her survival. She was the reason he had fallen so deep, so hard, into Hawkmoth’s web.

Currently, he was curled upon her bed like his namesake as she stood before her dresser. She was not bashful with her body and he wondered if she would be so brazen in front of other men or if she only bared herself for him. His lips curled back on a snarl thinking of another man’s eyes sliding across her body.

Marinette was used to his mood swings and did not even glance at him as she removed her white tee. Even though he had been living with her for nearly two weeks, she never stopped surprising him. Tonight, he spotted more freckles across the back of her lovely thighs. His orchid eyes slunk up her luscious body and paused at her shoulders. Another hiss tore from his throat as he practically lunged for his girl.

She tensed under his gentle touch. He didn’t like that. He would never hurt her. Blanc’s claws tenderly danced across her shoulder blades at the ugly bruise hiding her freckles. He leaned over, his nose brushing against her spoiled cream flesh as his lips caressed and kissed her flowering bruise. She shivered under his touch and hot breath. His fingers moved upwards slowly to push aside her bra straps.

“Who hurt you, Princess?”

“Kitty…” She breathed on a sigh.

His lips pressed a kiss to the juncture of her throat and shoulder. “I’ll kill him,” he promised to her skin. His lethal gaze met hers in the small mirror above the dresser. Those bluebell eyes were wide and scared. He didn’t like that.

“I was close today,” he whispered to her ear. “I almost killed Ladybug. I just need to be faster. Then everything will be okay.”

His lips returned to her warm skin as a tear escaped her.

“Everything will be okay. I promise, Princess.”


	13. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiny birthday girl had managed to slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore that Riposte is technically after Befana. I'm going to take total abuse of the fact there is no real order to the episodes. And, hey!! More BlAdrien!!!
> 
> Also, it's been a really long time since I've worked with stream of consciousness narrative, so I am very much out of practice.

Marinette was gone.

He should be relieved, right?

The tiny birthday girl had managed to slip away. She was safe. Right? Ladybug wouldn’t put her in danger. Right?

Befana was angered by Marinette’s disappearance. She began a monologue about how he and Ladybug had lied and for that they should be punished.

Chat Noir’s heart rate began to slow and a heavy feeling settled in his chest. Had Ladybug shoved Marinette in some tiny space like she had Adrien? Was Marinette struggling to breath as the dark closed in around her?

What if she got locked in and ran out of air?

Chat Noir whirled and shoved the ranting akuma aside. “Marinette!” He yelled.

No answer. Of course, there would be no answer. Marinette was smothering to death while Ladybug was hiding away safely.

“Where is she!” He yelled, stalking towards the elevator. He was going to drag Ladybug out. He would make her release Marinette.

A black butterfly fluttered towards him as his golden bell glittered in the setting sun.


	14. Sports - MariBlaDrien Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien played many sports.
> 
> Part of the MariBlaDrien Storyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. We're halfway through!! I know there are 31 prompts for this challenge, but three of them couldn't work for this ship.

Adrien played many sports. He played lacrosse and basketball. He fenced. He worked out regularly as Chat Noir. Except for the latter, the youngest Agreste had collected several trophies for his skill in sports.

As he carefully wrapped a lacrosse trophy in bubble wrap, he wondered idly if he would have ever played lacrosse if not for his father. Adrien loved fencing and basketball, but he’d received several blows playing lacrosse that could rival an akuma hit. It had been fun, he supposed, but he was glad to finally be done with it.

The uneven footsteps of his lover caused him to glance over his shoulder. Marinette smiled awkwardly at him. “I told you not to do that. I feel bad enough invading your space.” Her hand fluttered down her belly. She had mentioned that Emma had kicked furiously last night and the dark bags under her eyes were proof. She winced and Adrien set the trophy into a cardboard box. “No more ice cream before bed,” Marinette mumbled.

Adrien approached her with a smile. “I told you that last night, bug.”

Her small hands reached for his larger one hanging at his side, but she paused before grabbing it. “Do you want to feel her?” Her voice was soft and her lips barely moved.

Adrien had not once felt Emma kick. He barely even touched where their daughter was growing inside her. He’d been stupid to think Marinette wouldn’t notice.

His smile wavered as he nodded. Marinette gently placed his hand on the swollen tissue under her breast where she claimed Emma liked to kick the hardest. Two heartbeats passed before he felt it.

Marinette grinned happily.

Adrien could only think of lacrosse and akuma hits.


	15. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had wanted the reveal to go much more romantic and passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be participating in MariChat May 2018!! Stay tuned for MariChat May: Blanc Out! *wink wink*

In hindsight, Adrien should have realized it way sooner. He obviously knew Marinette was getting married to Luka. He knew that Ladybug was in a serious relationship. He was fine with both of those situations. Because eventually Ladybug would realize that they were obviously meant to be together.

But then Ladybug called the team together late last night for a meeting. He was tipsy from the liquor at Luka’s bachelor party. Nino was the one throwing it back because Alya being the maid of honor had been driving him nuts. One of them had to be responsible. But when all the members of Team Miraculous showed up in various degrees of sobriety, what little bit of intelligence Adrien had left started to work again.

Ladybug was getting married the next day. She admitted to being scared to telling the team and then proceeded to babble about her two-week honeymoon in China.

The only one not surprised, was Rena. In fact, the fox was watching him very carefully. Like she was waiting on him to-

“Marinette?”

His bugaboo had tilted her head curiously at him last night in much the same way his Princess was glancing at him now. “Yes?” Her voice echoed as last night’s memories receded away.

Adrien entered the room fully and shut the door behind him with a sold click. “We’ve…got to talk,” he started slowly.

The woman turned away from the full-length mirror where she had been making final adjustments. “Could it wait? I’ve got to be downstairs in twenty minutes.”

He shook his head. “No. I…It can’t,” he approached Marinette and eyed her hair style consisting of a simple low bun with pink flowers woven into her hair. He desperately avoided looking at the original design she wore. He didn’t dare compare it to Vera Wang or notice how it hugged her body and flared just enough at her hips to be whimsical. White was much too plain for her, he decided. Taking a steadying breath, he met her eyes and came out.

“I’m Chat Noir.”

Well, that’s not how he wanted to say it. He had wanted the reveal to go much more romantic and passionate. He wanted her to fall into his arms as they shared true love’s kiss.

Marinette blinked at him. “You, Adrien Agreste, are Chat Noir.” She spoke slowly and had a disbelieving tilt to her voice.

“Don’t marry him, Bug. Please, I’m begging you.”

Marinette stepped backwards. “What…what did you just call me?”

Adrien stepped closer, his hands cupped her powdered cheeks, his thumbs smearing the pink rouge she had carefully applied. “If you had told us, told me, sooner than last night, I would have had more time to convince you. But, I’ve got about fifteen minutes so just hear me out.

“I love you, My Lady, Marinette. I have since the beginning and I tried to step back and let you both be happy, but I can’t lose both of you. Please, believe-“

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and she forced herself away from him. “You had years, Adrien. You never even glanced at me!” He tried to argue, but she powered on. “Luka noticed me. Not Ladybug. He fell for Marinette.”

“Marinette, I love-“

Marinette surged forward and pushed him backwards. Adrien stumbled and caught himself just before he fell onto his rear. “Don’t say it!” She cried. “It’s too late for that now! If you truly loved Marinette, you would have done something before now.”

“I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you and Ladybug to be happy,” he repeated.

A soft knock came from the door. “What?” Marinette snapped, her eyes never leaving Adrien.

“M, girl? It’s time to go down stairs.” Alya called from the other side.

Marinette turned to her mirror once more; her fingers dancing along the edges of her dripping eye makeup. “I think you should leave, kitty,” she whispered. Adrien said nothing as he watched the love of his life walk away from the mirror and him. Her hand paused on the doorknob. “I loved you, too, Adrien. I just got tired of waiting on you.”

With that, Marinette opened the door and shuffled out while pushing a nosy Alya back out into the hallway. The door clicked shut once more.

Adrien dropped to his knees. The expensive material of his suit pants wrinkled, but he didn’t care. Plagg materialized from a pocket to land on Adrien’s shoulder. “Come on, kid. Let’s get out of here.”

“I lost her, Plagg.”

He glanced down at his hand bearing the ring of Chat Noir. Without an ounce of hesitation, he ripped the ring off and tossed it away. “I can’t do it anymore, Plagg. I’m sorry.”

“Adrien, no-“ In a puff of green sparkles, Plagg disappeared.

In the silence left by Plagg’s, a seductive voice slithered into his head as a toxic butterfly fluttered in the open window.

_“Chat Blanc…”_


	16. Heartbreak -Kingdom AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the symptom of heartbreak, she supposed.

Short, gasping breaths tore from her throat. The Princess tried so hard to control them. She had sent away her handmaiden some time ago so that she could freely cry.

A demon had terrorized her home, her family’s kingdom, for months. In a last-ditch effort, her fiancé demanded the demon to deal with them. Whatever he wanted in exchange for peace. None of them had expected Chat Blanc to ask for her.

_“Give me the Princess and you’ll never see this cat again.”_

Luka, the prince of the neighboring kingdom had fought the courts so hard. Her parents, the King and Queen, had been conflicted. None of them wanted to hand the Princess over.

 _“I want him gone,_ ” she had told the courts. _“I want him to answer for what he did to my knight.”_

Adrien Agreste, her knight, had gone missing shortly after the announcement of her engagement to Prince Luka three months back. Whispers of abandonment rippled through the courts and Lord Agreste was quick to shut them down as he offered a hefty sum for the lad’s return.

Marinette looked hard at her pale face in the mirror. She had loved Adrien and no matter how lenient her parents were, the courts would not hear of the Princess marrying her knight even if he was of the prestigious Agreste House. When told she must marry Luka to secure the borders of her kingdom, she did it for her people. She knew of the possible war looming in the future and Luka had been a friend since childhood. Her only qualms had been for Adrien. Her heart had always beat for him. She had not once felt her heart beat since Adrien’s disappearance. It was the symptom of heartbreak, she supposed.

_“I’m merely a chess piece. If moving me saves the queen, so be it. I will not let my people suffer.”_

_“Give me to Luka.”_

_“Give me to Chat Blanc.”_

A soft knock brought her back to the here and now. Her handmaiden, Alya, entered. “It’s time, my Lady.”

Marinette tore her stare from the mirror to meet her friend’s gaze. “I’m scared, Alya,” the Princess admitted in a soft whisper. Her tears burned furiously as she fought them back.

In a move that would be considered uncouth, Alya rushed to Marinette and hugged her as the Princess let out her final sobs.

XXX

She had never once seen the infamous Chat Blanc. Alya had told her stories of him, however. He was a demon with glowing violet eyes and gleaming white leather. A white mask covered his face. Marinette had giggled at the rumors of the leather tail and cat ears Blanc donned. Yet, the stories Alya’s friend Nino, a knight in Adrien’s House, had shared were of no laughing matter. He was deadly and quick. He had talons on his finger tips and a bloody sword on his hip.

Marinette shivered at the prospect that he could very well kill her. And as the carriage came to a stop, she wished the ride had been longer. She met Alya’s eyes for a moment before a guard bumped a fist on the carriage door. “My Lady?”

The Princess collected herself with a steadying breath before Alya opened the door for her. The maid squeezed the Princess’ hand once before returning to her seat across the carriage. Marinette took the offered hand of the knight and disembarked from the carriage as she took in her surroundings.

They were in a field. The ground was upturned and smelled of blood and death though she could see no signs of either. “The previous skirmish, my Lady,” the knight helping her supplied. She nodded and released his hand. She had never been on a battlefield before.

She turned her gaze upon Gabriel Agreste who had ridden out on behalf of the court. Her parents and Luka refused to be the ones to hand her over. Gabriel no doubt blamed her for Adrien’s departure and would have no issue handing her off. The man’s face was cold and unreadable. “Let us begin, Princess.”

Marinette turned her gaze towards the front of the caravan and met the eyes of the demon.

Chat Blanc’s head tilted as her eyes met his; a soft smile played at his lips.

For the first time in months, Marinette felt her heart flutter.


	17. Favorites - Kingdom AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you playing favorites, Princess?” There was no growl or snarl in his voice when he spoke to her. His voice was comforting and safe. It was a voice she could easily imagine listening to for the rest of her life.
> 
> Part 2 of the Kingdom AU from Chapter 16.

Gabriel and Marinette met Chat Blanc at the halfway mark. Marinette’s guards and carriage were several yards back and she could feel Alya’s gaze boring into her back. The young Princess tensed her shoulders as the nobleman at her side offered Chat Blanc her kingdom’s terms.

Marinette kept her gaze locked on the trees behind Blanc. Yet, from the corner of her eye it appeared the demon’s gaze was locked on her. It was unnerving.

Gabriel’s rambling came to a stop where she supposed Chat Blanc was to agree or disagree. There was no verbal response; the demon merely grabbed Marinette’s wrist and pulled her flush against him. She was frozen in his embrace as he growled low and threatening at Gabriel. She heard her guard step closer and Gabriel’s order for them to stop.

Now that Marinette’s heart was finally beating again, she wished the thundering organ would stop. She was terrified because she had not thought much to this part. What was stopping Blanc from snapping her neck and attacking the others? Was this a ploy by another kingdom to sever ties between her kingdom and Luka’s?

Against all logic, Marinette clutched closer to Chat Blanc. “Please,” she begged into his ear. “Don’t hurt them.”

While she and Gabriel had never been close by any means, she did blame herself just as much as she blamed Blanc for what happened to Adrien. She had been the cause of Gabriel’s most precious person to go away, she could at least offer her life in exchange. And Alya, her wonderful, nosy, best friend, their relationship did not justify for her to be slaughtered in a battlefield. Alya deserved to go back home to Nino. While she did not know the other five men in her party, she wished for their safety as well. Surely, they had wives and children.

Her demon (Because for all intents and purposes, he was her demon. Her engagement had summoned him. She was his property now. They were tired whether she liked it or not.) loosened his grip on her. She peeked up at him and her traitorous heart fluttered. Should a demon truly be this handsome? And his lips were so full and lush. As he spoke her name, a shiver of desire rushed through her.

“Are you playing favorites, Princess?” There was no growl or snarl in his voice when he spoke to her. His voice was comforting and safe. It was a voice she could easily imagine listening to for the rest of her life.

“Every life is precious, Chat Blanc. I am, was, their Princess. I vowed I would protect them.” Her voice was steady and she wondered at that. Moments ago, she was quivering like a leaf, now she found herself an unmovable boulder.

Blanc’s lethal gaze softened as he murmured, “You never made a vow, bugaboo.”

The pounding stopped as cold realization washed over her. “Bugaboo…”

Only one person had ever called her that.


	18. Made with Love -MariBlAdrien Storyline Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Made with Love  
> Final part of the MariBlAdrien storyline.   
> 30 minute speed write.

The lawsuits were nearing the end and Adrien Agreste’s presence was required in the Milan office before the Gabriel line was completely dissolved there. He’d been reluctant to go, but Marinette had convinced him that the sooner he went and settled the affairs there, the sooner the fallout would be behind them both. Adrien had packed a bag and boarded the first plane.

He’d barely signed the last signature when he’d gotten the call.

Marinette was in labor.

And that was how the Agreste heir found himself running through the colorful and bright hallways of Necker Hospital nearly three hours later. Normally Plagg would be calming presence to him, but the familiar weight of the god in his pocket only caused negative emotions to flood him. What if something happened? What if the birth was too much for Marinette? What if Emma tore her beyond repair? Their child was literally the embodiment of bad luck.

Adrien prayed to whatever gods would listen that his fiancée would be safe.

He supposed his behavior was erratic and had his face not been plastered everywhere since he was fourteen, security might have stopped him. He skidded to a halt, his leather loafers squeaking, once he reached the locked doors of the newborn unit; he fumbled for his wallet to show his ID.

“My fiancée, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” He was out of breath as he panted out her name. He slapped his open wallet to the glass to show the startled nurse. “I’m Adrien Agreste!” The woman blinked at him before typing into her computer.

The young woman nodded and reached below the desk to buzz the door open. “She’s in room 204, M. Agreste,” she smiled up at the red-faced young man. “The birth went smoothly and you have a very beautiful daughter,” she added.

Adrien nodded and slipped his wallet into his pocket before running his shaking hands through his rumpled hair. Plagg squirmed in his pocket. “Congrats, Kid.”

His breath was even as he rounded the desk and entered the security doors. They clicked shut behind him once he had passed through. He glanced at the closest patient room. 201…202…203…

The door to 204 was cracked and Adrien could hear a soft cooing and Marinette’s tired voice murmuring. The man swallowed thickly before pushing the door open. He peaked inside and saw a very tiny Marinette. The woman looked up at the noise and smiled. “Hey, kitty.”

Adrien’s throat tightened with emotion. Marinette wore a white hospital gown and her sweaty hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She held a pink bundle of blankets that was obviously the source of the cooing. Sabine sat beside her in a plastic chair. The older woman stood with a smile. “I’m going to get coffee. Would you like some Adrien?”

He absentmindedly nodded as Sabine passed him, her dainty hand resting on his shoulder to offer a brief squeeze before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Adrien stumbled forward, his mind finally catching up to his body. Plagg zoomed out and hovered close to the baby’s face. His nose turned up. “It’s so ugly,” he drawled before Tikki flew from her hiding place to drag him away.

Marinette frowned at the kwamis before turning to look back at Adrien. “I’m grounding him.”

Adrien chuckled. “You can do whatever you want to him, Princess.” He licked his dried lips as he looked down at the bundle. “Can I…?”

Marinette snorted. “She’s your daughter too, Adrien.” She sat up a little straighter and held the bundle slightly away from her chest so that Adrien’s arms could collect her. “Say hello to Papa, Emma.” Marinette crooned.

Adrien pulled Emma, their daughter, to his chest. With one hand, he carefully pulled the pink blanket back enough to clearly see her face. Emma cooed again and Adrien felt his heart melt.

All those months of worrying. All the time he had spent fearing he’d ruined Marinette’s life. That their child would not be his. It went away when his daughter gazed up at him with his emerald eyes. His mother’s emerald eyes. They weren’t purple. Emma hadn’t hurt Marinette.

Everything was going to be ok.


	19. I thought I lost you - Corruption Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I thought I lost you.  
> Corruption AU Part 1  
> 30 Minute speed write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I've got about 9 prompts left. Two of which will be the conclusions to this and the Kingdom AU. I'm going to force myself to do 30 minute speed writes to finish before MariChat May.

Her fingers traced patterns in the cool glass separating her from Chat. Her throat and chest hurt from the constant constrictions against the emotions swelling inside her.

Her kitten had been corrupted.

It had taken Ladybug hours to finally subdue him enough to bring him to Fu. The master had been against it as Hawk Moth was still controlling him. Hawk Moth would have their location, identities, and Miraculous. The tired and broken girl beneath the mask screamed until her voice left. She cried and thrashed. None of that mattered because Hawk Moth had infected the one person she couldn’t lose.

The master caved into her demands before waving her into the back of his shop. Chat Blanc was leaning heavily against her as she struggled under his weight. Marinette had been pleased to find him much calmer around her civilian self than the hero.

In the back room, there was an odd glass cylinder tall enough for a human. Various cords and wires connected the cylinder to what appeared to be water faucets. She watched as Fu turned the faucets on and water rushed into the tube. He glanced over his shoulder at the girl. “Place him into chamber,” he demanded before moving to a nearby shelf to examine the apothecary jars there.  

Marinette heaved Chat up the conveniently placed ladder and he weakly flipped himself in. Again, Marinette was surprised at how willing Chat Blanc was to listen to her instructions. The catboy pathetically gazed at her and she could do no more but return it.

“I don’t want to leave you, Princess.” His voice was muffled against the glass and the rushing water nearing his shoulders.

She blinked back her tears as she slowly downed the ladder. “I won’t let you,” she swore. “I’m not losing you.”

Fu appeared at her side, then, holding two different glass bottles. One was a green liquid while the other was a pink color. The old man had already uncorked the bottles to allow for Wayzz to take a few drops on his nubs of the green while Tikki collected some of the pink. Marinette watched as the kwamis added the potions to the water. The water began to shine and sparkle as Chat Blanc took a large gasping breath just as the water covered his head. He then became very still.

“No!” Marinette screamed; her fist banging on the glass. “He’ll drown!” While the cylinder did look like something from a futuristic movie where a character would be submerged in a healing fluid, she hadn’t thought of the implications of placing him in there with modern technology, or rather, suspicious concoctions.

Tikki landed on her shoulder. “Calm down, Marinette. He’ll be fine. It’s just like when you fought Syren. He’ll be able to breathe but he won’t gain the additional powers. The other potion will work with the shrine water to help purify him.”

Fu nodded at Tikki’s words. “It seems that Hawk Moth has been able to decipher the codes as well. I’ve never seen a victim attacked by so many akumas. I’d heard rumors in the temple of such power, but they had always been just stories.” He frowned deeply as Wayzz landed gently on his shoulder. “I’m not entirely sure he can be purified. The infection runs deep. The akumas did not attach to an object.”

Marinette moved closer to the glass. Her nose was nearly touching it in her desire to be close to him. “What then?” She asked. “What did they possess?”

“His heart,” Fu replied.


	20. First Date - Memories Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Date  
> Bonus Prompt: "You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
> 30 minute speed write

“I have to see her.”

Nino grasped his friend’s arm tightly to keep the man from blowing into the café. “I don’t think now’s a good time, man.” Nino kept his eyes averted from Adrien’s angry stare.

“Why not?” The blonde demanded. He ripped his arm away from Nino and turned on him; his voice rose as he jabbed a finger in his face. “You said after Plagg and I went through rehab, I could see her. It’s been months! I’m cured!”

After his father had been revealed as Hawk Moth, Adrien decided he didn’t want to be Adrien or Chat Noir anymore. He wasn’t completely sure what had happened nearly a year ago, but one day he transformed into Chat Blanc: a feral, emotionless villain. When he reverted to Adrien, his memories were foggy and he had no recollection of what had occurred. It had taken his friends nearly six months to find a cure and another three of rehabilitation until he could be trusted with Plagg once more.

Nino heaved a heavy sigh. “I know, but there’s something we’ve not told you yet.”

“It can’t be important,” Adrien insisted. “Not right now. Nino, I need to see her. I have to make sure she’s alright.” Chat Blanc had nearly killed Marinette after Ladybug’s transformation ran out. He would never get that look of terror out of his head. “Please,” he whispered.

His friend gave in. “Fine,” he said, his hands held up in surrender. “Maybe you should see for yourself anyway.”

Adrien grinned widely before dashing into the café. He easily found her, sitting towards the center of the café nursing a pink blended refresher. “Marinette!” He cried out, catching not just her attention but that of the other patrons. A few businessmen and hippy writers glared at him as he maneuvered across the room to her. “Marinette,” he breathed once he stood before her.

The girl’s brows pulled towards the middle of her forehead in confusion. “Can I help you, sir?”

Adrien gave a minor laugh. “Mari, it’s me!” He scrubbed the back of his neck where his hair had gotten longer. “Surely I’ve not changed too much.” It had only been about four months since he had saw her last. Since he had tried to kill her.

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I’m not sure who you are. Did we maybe go to school together?”

Adrien stumbled back a couple of steps. “You mean…” He swallowed thickly. “You have no idea who I am?” He nearly dropped to his knees. “Buginette, please, don’t play.”

Marinette clutched her drink a little too tightly. “I think you should leave.”

“But, Mari-“

“Agreste?”

The two turned to see Luka suddenly standing behind Marinette holding a coffee thermos and a bag of pastries. Luka offered a wry grin. “Long time no see, man. Sorry about your father.”

“Luka?” Adrien blurted. His eyes darted from Marinette to Luka a few times, his mind slowly clicking the pieces together. “Mari, are you-“

Alya, Nino, and Chloe gathered around Adrien. The former two escorted him from the café as Chloe offered Marinette and Luka apologies for Adrien’s intrusion. Adrien was still sputtering questions as the trio led him from the café front to an alley across the way. Adrien turned a hard glare on Nino. “Talk. Now.”

Alya snapped her fingers in Adrien’s face. “It’s all on me, sunshine, so don’t even start in on him. I had to erase M’s memories of you. Creating short illusions and tricks are easy, but having to mask years’ worth of memories and warp them? Trixx and I were out for days. And she had a lot of memories of you.”

Chloe crossed her arms angrily. “And we had to take Tikki away. She couldn’t handle being Ladybug. She felt responsible for what happened to you. We thought just removing you from her life would fix it, but it didn’t. Foxy here had to go back in and mask her Ladybug memories, too. And it’s been so annoying being the only one here to do the fighting. You owe me at least three shopping sprees and two spa days.”

Adrien shook his head. “Wait, wait, hold up! You mean, Marinette doesn’t remember me, Chat Noir, or Ladybug?”

Nino nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry, dude. I wasn’t sure how to tell you the truth.”

“And…” He closed his eyes against the sudden urge to cry and swallowed thickly. “And Luka?” His eyes opened slowly to lock on Alya.

She twisted her fingers nervously. “I had to replace you and Chat Noir with someone or her mind would try too hard to fix the gaps. And Luka was willing to help her…”

Chloe surged forward to hug him tightly. “Do not fall apart on me again, Agreste,” she growled. “I won’t let you.”

Nino peeked across the road to watch Marinette and Luka head out of the café and towards the subway. “Let’s just say that’s not their first date…”


	21. Competition - Memories Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Competitive  
> Continued from chapter 20 - part 2 of 3  
> 30 minute speed write

Another two months had passed since that day in the café. Alya had warned Adrien to stay clear of Marinette or the illusion might shatter. He had tried. He really did. But nights outside her balcony as Chat Noir quickly became accidental meetings during the day as Adrien. She had stopped calling him M. Agreste two weeks ago and referred to him as Adrien. He considered that an improvement.

Nino was aware of Adrien’s habits but kept quiet. For that, Adrien was forever grateful to his friend and roommate.

Currently, the former model was leaning against a lamppost and watching the young designer sketch in her familiar pink book from the steps of Trocadéro. He wondered if she doodled anything of her stolen memories within those pages. If he peaked over her shoulder, would he see pawprints?

He was afraid to find out either way.

Footsteps approached behind him, but he kept his gaze locked the young lady across the way. His gaze moved to his left when his guest paused beside him. Adrien did not greet the man and he received no greeting either. Adrien had run out of pleasantries towards Luka long ago. They had been friends at one time, but it was hard to get passed the fact the guitarist was stealing Marinette from him.

“I can’t compete with you,” Luka spoke. He paused, but Adrien gave no response. “I don’t know what exactly happened, but I never did this to hurt you. I only wanted to protect Marinette.”

Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but quickly snapped it shut. He was supposed to be her protector, he wanted to say. But that wasn’t true anymore. He had tried to kill her. And despite the fact he loved her more than anything or anyone, this was what the team believed was best. If it would keep Marinette happy if she didn’t remember that night, then he would just have to accept it. If she was safer far away from him, he would pack his bags right now. And yet, no matter how many times he told himself that, he could not keep away from her.

The corruption had been purified, but there was always a tiny chance that Chat Blanc could return. And if Marinette became Ladybug, Blanc would not hesitate to kill her.

There was simply no way they could ever be together.

“You’ll keep her happy, right?” Adrien whispered instead.

Luka shrugged. “I thought she was, but her heart is hurting. I love her, Adrien. I’ve loved her for a really long time, but I’m not the one she’s meant to be with.”

Adrien turned to fully face his rival. “She’ll be in danger,” Adrien insisted.

Luka leveled a hard gaze at Adrien. “I don’t think any of us should make that decision for her anymore. Marinette should be free to choose. I will beg for her forgiveness every day for the rest of my life for what I did to her, but it will never be enough.”

“You’re really going to let her go? Just like that?” Adrien asked in disbelief.

Both men turned their sights on the small designer as she snapped her book shut triumphally. She spotted them and offered a happy smile and wave.

Luka returned her wave. “Like I said before, I love her. I love her enough to let her go.”

Anger flushed Adrien’s face as he shot a glare at him. “Are you implying I don’t?”

“No,” Luka answered honestly. “You’ve given your life for her again and again. You’ve suffered a lot. And I think it’s time for you to be happy too.”

Emotion clogged Adrien’s throat. “Thank you,” he mouthed.

“Take care of her for me,” he murmured before retreating the way he had come.


	22. Ice Cream for Lovers - Memories Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream for Lovers  
> Memories Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the chapter count went from 28 to 25. I'm going to wrap up the Memories, Corruption, and Kingdoms storylines and then start on MariChat May. Plus, the jealous and sleepover prompts have been woven into the some other prompts.

“Where did Luka run off to?” Marinette had joined him by the lamppost, her sketch pad held protectively to her chest.

Adrien shrugged. “He didn’t say.” He heard Andre’s familiar voice singing out and his eyes darted across the area until they landed on the familiar ice cream cart. It was hard to believe the man was still bringing people together over ice cream after all these years. Adrien nodded his head towards the cart. “Ice cream? My treat?”

His heart melted at her sweet smile. “I’d love some, Adrien.”

XXX

He was thrilled that Marinette suggested they share the treat since it was so close to dinnertime. The two found a table a bit away from the commotion of Andre and his cart. Adrien didn’t want Andre to break Alya’s spell; he wanted it to be him and he feared that Andre would mention their childhood adventures to his stand. And the accurately alarming mixture of lime, cherry Garcia, and raspberry was enough to spook Adrien without adding another person to the mix.

Marinette hummed happily as she licked at her spoonful of lime. Adrien smiled down at her before spooning up some of the cherry. He pointedly avoided the raspberry middle scoop of the treat sitting on the table between them until Marinette scrapped her spoon along the edge of it. She chewed her lip thoughtful before pulling away her spoon with her collected ice cream. “Do you ever have strange dreams, Adrien?”

He swallowed his cherry delight and stuck his spoon into the ice cream before meeting her gaze. “I’m sure everyone does, Marinette. Do you…want to talk about them?”

The girl shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve mentioned them to Alya and she said to forget about them. But I just can’t.”

Adrien wasn’t sure how many times he had prayed in the past few months. He added one more to his collection with an apology for annoying whichever god wanted to hear him. “Do you ever dream about Chat Noir? Or Chat Blanc?”

Marinette dropped her spoon back into the dish. “Yeah. And I’m sure you don’t want to hear about them after everything with your father and I guess that makes me selfish because I want to talk to you about this.” Her face darkened on a blush. “I feel like I have to tell you.” She kept her gaze on the ice cream and refused to meet his eyes.

“Please,” his voice cracked on a beg. “I want to know, Princess.”

She looked up at the nickname. “He calls me that,” she frowned. “Actually, in my dreams they both do. Sometimes, Chat Noir would call me his Lady or Bugaboo.” Marinette laughed humorlessly. “I don’t remember much about Ladybug, so I don’t even know why I would insert myself as her in my dreams. I’m nothing like her.”

For the first time, Adrien honestly understood why Marinette would say that. Why no one ever made the connection. Marinette was absolutely nothing like Ladybug. Him falling for Ladybug had been quick, but falling for Marinette had been slow. It had taken years for them to finally reach the truth of their feelings. And now, Marinette was left with no memories of his other sides. The spell could be unravelling, but he had no guarantee that she would be completely the same even if Tikki was returned.

This Marinette was softer, but still cared about his feelings. She didn’t have the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. And isn’t that what he had always wanted for his Lady? He wanted to her to be happy above all else.

Alya and Nino had tried to give them a clean break, but he had been selfish. He couldn’t give her up.

Luka had cleared the way for him. All he had to was reach out to Marinette. To bridge the gap between her memories and dreams.

He offered her an uneven grin. “Sometimes, I dream about being Chat Blanc because I can be very selfish at times. Other times, I dream I’m Chat Noir because I need a cute little bug to knock some sense into me.”

Marinette tilted her head to the side. “First, you are the least selfish person I know. Second, do you think I’m trying to tell myself something? In the dreams, I mean?”

Adrien waved his hand as if the brush the suggest away. “We’re all capable of being selfish. Isn’t that basically why Chat was akumatized in the end? Not all of us have little bugs to show us the right path, sometimes we need the push from ourselves. I think you’re trying to tell yourself to be confident like Ladybug.”

“I guess you’re right.” She flushed red again. “Not about the selfish thing, though! I still stand by what I said!”

He laughed. “Thanks, Marinette, that mean a lot coming from you.” He stood and fished his phone from his pocket. “I’m sorry to cut our date short, but I need to meet with a reporter.”

Another sweet smile. “Sure. Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“I…” There was so much he could have said right then. But nothing felt right. “I hope so. See you around, little bug.”

XXX

Thirty minutes later, Adrien found himself sitting on Alya’s couch as the fox holder paced in front of him. “You’re absolutely sure?” She asked for the third time.

Adrien nodded. “This is the only way to keep Marinette safe.”

She breathed deeply and sighed. “There’s no guarantee you’ll find each other again. Or that you’ll both fall for each other.”

“Nothing’s guaranteed at this point, Alya. Just please.” He closed his eyes against the tears welling. “I love her enough to let her go.”

It was silent for several seconds and Adrien opened his eyes. He found Alya guiltily looking at the cat Miraculous sitting in her palm. “I should have never taken her memories,” she admitted. “This is all my fault. I can fix this. I can reverse the spell.”

“No, Alya,” Adrien stood and approached her. He closed her hand over the ring. “The only way for her to be safe is for Blanc to be gone. Blanc will still exist if Noir does. Even if you seal Blanc away and return her memories, she’ll search for me. This is the only way to protect her. If we’re really soulmates, we’ll find each other without the Miraculous.”

“I’ll be quick,” she promised quietly as a tear dropped from her eye.


	23. Rainy Day - Kingdom AU Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Rainy Day  
> Final part of the Kingdom AU  
> 30 minute speed write

Chat Blanc -Adrien- seemed to realize his mistake. He quickly scooped the Princess into his arms and spirited away with her. With a yelp, Marinette clutched tightly to his neck. He was going much too fast, she decided. No human could run this fast through the woods and not run into a tree. She squeezed her eyes shut against her fear.

When he finally stopped, she refused to open her eyes even after he had allowed her feet to touch the soft ground of the meadow he’d stopped in. “Marinette,” he murmured. She was afraid to look at him. She was afraid to confirm the truth. That her beloved Adrien had been magicked into a demon of sorts. That the boy who played with stray kittens and chased butterflies and ladybugs in the royal gardens had been warped into a killing machine.

“Give it back,” she demanded; her eyes firmly shut.

“What are you-“

“His face!” She screamed, her eyes snapping open. Her eyes were ice as they pierced his glowing ones. “You can’t be him!” She forced herself away from the circle of his arms and stumbled backwards. Marinette nearly tripped on her gown, but Adrien caught her elbow. She normally wore longer sleeves for propriety’s sake, but today she had chosen a more casual gown since she wanted to at least be comfortable when the demon killed her. The looser gown had cap sleeves and left her creamy arms bare. Feeling the rough leather of his gloves against her skin calmed her. His touch was the same. She had felt this same touch so many times before when she tripped and her loyal knight was there to catch her.

She blinked up at him as tears escaped her. “What happened to you?” I mourned you, she wanted to say.

He sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged. “I learned of a plot to over throw your family. He cursed me when I confronted him with the hopes I would join his side.” A humorless grin crossed his pale face. “He thought his wicked akuma would corrupt and twist my love for you, but it backfired.”

He loved her.

Marinette’s knees buckled and she fought to stay upright. He hadn’t said it word for word, but it was close enough for her. She forced herself to power on, to focus on the important task before her. “Who?” She demanded. “And what are akuma?” The foreign word sounded funny on her tongue.

“Akuma are butterflies that a sorcerer called Hawkmoth has cursed to possess his victims. Unfortunately, some of his so-called victims have willingly joined his side.” His cheeks tinged pink and he glanced away with an awkward rub to the back of his neck. “You might have heard about how I dealt with those akuma.”

The murders. He had been protecting her family and kingdom. “But why? Why not just come to me directly? My parents could have done something!” She insisted.

Chat Blanc shook his head. “They can’t fight his magic. I’m biding my time until I’m strong enough to face him.” His face darkened. “And I’ll destroy him. That I promise you, my Princess.”

His anger frightened her. She lurched forward and embraced him tightly. “I want my knight back,” she whispered. “I don’t like this.”

He melted into her embrace and returned it just as fiercely. “I’ll fix everything. Just give me some time.”

“It was raining when you left,” she murmured unexpectedly. His silence prompted her to continue. “I will help you, Adrien. I want the sunshine in your heart to chase away the dark clouds that linger over your head.” She tilted her head back to meet his eyes. “I will fix you, my knight. I promise.”


	24. Hobbies - Memories Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hobbies  
> Final part of Memories  
> 30 Minute speed write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* Mari's hobby is designing.   
> And just one more chapter and I'll be finished with this monster!! Thank you so much for the support!!

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Nino and Alya knew it was wrong to interject the two together. It was against Adrien’s wishes before he lost his memories and their original plan to keep Marinette safe. But, Marinette kept asking about Adrien who hadn’t been around since the ice cream date and Adrien would mention a girl he met at Andre’s cart.

As the months dragged on, Alya had had enough of seeing Marinette depressed about the sweet blonde boy, as she described him. That coupled with Luka’s seemingly random breakup had left Marinette more buried in her work. The designs were more and more Miraculous themed as her dream memories began to spill out.

On Nino’s part, he had been against all of it from the start, but he had to keep the Ladybug Miraculous safe and if Marinette fell into despair, there was a huge risk the earrings would be corrupted like the ring had. Now watching Adrien struggle through the fallout of his father without Plagg or Marinette, he decided it was time to bring them together.

For Nino’s final music project, he had to come up with an original song and music video. The music was no problem and obviously Alya was willing to help her boyfriend film and edit. But, as Alya pointed out, he needed someone to design the costumes and someone to do back up in the video.

What better way to bring them together than by asking for their help?

Marinette was more than happy to help her friends. When she asked what to design, Alya smirked. “Just do whatever. Maybe use one of those cat designs. The model will wear whatever you tell him. Trust me.”

Convincing Adrien had been a little harder. Obviously, he was very much wanting out of the spotlight of the modeling world. But, he wanted to help his friend. Seeing that he was floundering, Nino used his secret weapon. “Alya’s cute friend, the one from the ice cream cart, will be helping, too.”

Adrien had occasionally sulked over the cute girl he’d shared ice cream with a few months back. He was always disappointed when he found Andre’s cart and she wasn’t there. Or when he passed _their table_ and she wasn’t drawing.

Therefore, he fell hook, line, and sinker.

XXX

On the day of the shoot, Nino and Adrien arrived early at Gabriel for set up. Adrien got them a small photo studio to work in for the weekend. The men did the familiar work quickly as they chatted about finals. Nino chuckled bitterly. “I hate to ask for more favors, dude, but I’ll need your help with my chem final.”

Adrien laughed. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I think I’m free Monday night if that’s cool.”

“Asking my man out, Agreste?” Alya called as she entered the studio; a carrier of coffee cups held firmly in her hands. “I’m not sure I want to share him just yet.”

Nino snorted. “Sorry, babe. We’re living together so I’m like fifty percent his already.”

“I don’t like those odds,” Alya decided as she set the carrier down on the table holding her camera and Nino’s laptop. “Maybe we need to switch roomies.”

On cue, Marinette came tumbling into the studio with armfuls of garment bags and fabric. The colors she seemed to favor were blacks and greens. Alya grinned at seeing that color scheme. “I’m here!” She called, her face obstructed by fabric. Her shout seemed to be the final straw as clump of black fabric tumbled down and caused her to trip.

Adrien lurched forward and Alya’s smirk grew. The blonde caught the girl’s elbows to keep her from falling over. “Careful!” He exclaimed as she shouted, “Sorry!”

He took a few rolls of fabric from her pile and their eyes met. Marinette’s mouth dropped open slightly at seeing Ice Cream Guy while Adrien’s face held a similar reaction.

“Hi…Adrien,” she whispered.

“Marinette,” he hummed.

A crash of thundered spooked the two apart.

“Sorry!” Alya snickered while Nino groaned. “I hit the wrong sound effect on the computer!”


	25. Nap Time - Corruption Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nap Time  
> Final part of Corruption  
> 30 minute speed write  
> Conclusion of challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally finished!! I know I didn't complete all 31 prompts, but I'm so excited I was able to get this many prompts cranked out. Now that it's May, I can slow it down and take it easy. I do want to do some Ladrien June, but I'm going to focus mainly on MariChat May!!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone that has been there for this journey and while I haven't responded to each comment, I do very much enjoy reading them and seeing your suggestions and thoughts. (I also very much enjoy your reactions to the worst of the angst!!! Not even gonna lie!!!)

Once the magical water had neared the top, Fu cut the taps and sealed Chat in the tube. He and the kwamis had left her alone probably hours ago. She had curled up in front of the cylinder with a pillow and blanket Fu had leant her. She couldn’t find sleep as she tried to nap. She could only stare up at her sleeping kitty. Chat didn’t move and his suit stayed the eerie white she was beginning to fear.

When would he wake up? When would his heart be purified?

Her chest felt heavy but also hollow as emotions battled within heart. Logically, she knew she was wasting time by laying around and waiting for something that might never happen. She needed to find Rena and Bee to track down Hawkmoth. But as she watched Chat’s soft hair float in the water, she yearned for nothing more than to bury her fingers in it, pull him close, and kiss him.

Regret won out and she closed her eyes tight. She was so stupid. When had she let the cat into her heart? When had he eclipsed Adrien and Luka? And why now? Why now that she had finally realized her feelings for him, had Hawkmoth targeted him?

“Please,” she prayed silently. Her fingers stroked her earrings. “Please bring him back to me.”

Soft and muted movement in the water had her eyes flying open. Chat’s eyes were barely peaking open and his hands twitched at his sides. Marinette flew to her feet and practically slammed her palms against the glass. “Chat? Chat!”

His white ears twitched as his eyes opened more fully. The glow of them was brighter, but the color seemed duller. Was that from the magic working or just the water muting it? His gaze locked on her and he lurched forward in the small distance. He curled his lips in a snarl at the glass separating them but his hands settled opposite hers. Marinette choked back a sob at how badly she wanted to hold his hand.

She swore she would never rip her hand away from his ever again.

“Kitty,” she mumbled pitifully as their eyes locked.

She wasn’t sure if he could hear her, but he mouthed something in reply. She nodded in response, just happy he was awake again. “You’ve been akumatized,” Marinette explained in case his memory was foggy. “The water is supposed to help because Ladybug…because Ladybug…” Her head dipped downwards and her bags casted her eyes in shadow. “Because Ladybug isn’t strong enough to fix you…”

Maybe that was why Hawkmoth had chosen Chat Noir. He had caught onto her feelings before she had. Hawkmoth knew that if she was truly forced to fight him, she would hesitate. It was different when an akuma had controlled him. He was still her Chat deep down. But now, Hawkmoth had taken everything away from him. This wasn’t Chat Noir anymore. This was someone entirely different and now Marinette was faced with life without him. Without her best friend; her other half.

Chat Blanc scratched at the glass and she peeked up at him. He mouthed something again and her frowned deepened. He too frowned as he realized she couldn’t hear him. He pulled a hand away from the glass and made a fist. Slowly, he brought his fist to the glass. His next mouthed phrase was easy to understand.

Pound it.

Marinette choked out a laugh pass her aching chest and throat. “Pound it,” she replied; bring her fist opposite his own. The levity of the moment passed quickly and she nodded in reaffirmation of her beliefs. “I’ll set this right, Chat Noir. And when I do,” she grinned crookedly at him. “I’ll finally give you those kisses, okay?”

Blanc merely tilted his head to the side; his cat ears flicking against the water.


End file.
